Cersei Lannister (powieść)
o.P. – od Podboju Aegona. w Casterly Rock |poprzednik = Rhaella Targaryen |następca = Margaery Tyrell |pochodzenie = Casterly Rock |miłość = Jaime Lannister |wrogowie = Ród Stark |pozycja = Królowa Westeros |ród = Ród Lannister |debiut = |aktor = |status = Żyje |rodzina = Tywin Lannister – ojciec Joanna Lannister – matka Jaime Lannister – brat/kochanek Robert I Baratheon – mąż Joffrey Baratheon – syn Myrcella Baratheon – córka Tommen Baratheon – syn Margaery Tyrell – synowa Tyrion Lannister – brat Sansa Stark – szwagierka Stannis Baratheon – szwagier Selyse Florent – szwagierka Shireen Baratheon – bratanica Renly Baratheon – szwagier Kevan Lannister – stryj Dorna Swyft – ciotka Steffon Swyft – wuj Joanna Swyft – kuzyn Shierle Swyft – ciotka Melwyn Sarsfield – wuj Lance Lannister – kuzyn Martyn Lannister – kuzyn Willem Lannister – kuzyn Janei Lannister – kuzyn Genna Lannister – ciotka Emmon Frey – wuj Cleos Frey – kuzyn Lyonel Frey – kuzyn Tion Frey – kuzyn Walder Frey – kuzyn Tygett Lannister – stryj Darlessa Marbrand – ciotka Tyrek Lannister – kuzyn Gerion Lannister – stryj Joy Hill – kuzynka Steffon Lannister – wuj Myranda Lefford – ciotka Daven Lannister – kuzyn Cerenna Lannister – kuzynka Myriell Lannister – kuzynka Damon Lannister – wuj Ella Lannister – ciotka Damion Lannister – kuzyn Tytos Lannister – dziadek Jeyne Marbrand – babka Tywald Lannister – stryjeczny dziadek Tion Lannister – stryjeczny dziadek Jason Lannister – dziadek Marla Prester – babka Gerold Lannister – pradziadek Rohanne Webber – prababka |tytuł = Królowa Siedmiu Królestw Królowa Regentka Królowa Wdowa Protektorka Królestwa Pani Casterly Rock (sporne) Światło Zachodu |narodowość = Krainy Zachodu }}Królowa Cersei Lannister (wym. /'sɜɹsi 'lænɪstəɹ/) (Cersei Baratheon) – członkini rodu Lannisterów, pierworodne dziecko i jedyna córka lorda Casterly Rock, namiestnika Zachodu – Tywina Lannistera i lady Joanny, jego kuzynki, wnuczka Tytosa Lannistera. Siostra bliźniaczka Jaime’go oraz starsza siostra Tyriona Lannisterów. Kuzynka Lancela, Martyna, Willema, Janei, Tyreka, Davena, Cerenny, Myrielle, Damiona Lannisterów, Joy Hill oraz Cleosa, Lyonela, Tiona i Waldera Freyów, matka królów Joffreya I i Tommena I Baratheonów oraz Myrcelli Baratheon. Wdowa po Robercie I Baratheonie i królowa regentka Siedmiu Królestw, zaś po śmierci swego ojca nowa głowa rodu Lannisterów i pani Casterly Rock (sporne). Od najmłodszych lat znana ze swego charakteru i piękna, już we wczesnym dzieciństwie wdała się w kazirodczy romans ze swym bratem Jaimem. Znana już szerzej i piękna Cersei poślubiła po zakończeniu Wojny Uzupatora nowego króla Siedmiu Królestw, Roberta I Baratheona, przez co stała się królową Siedmiu Królestw. Mimo iż początkowo była w nim zakochana, w końcu go znienawidziła i powróciła do kazirodczego związku ze swoim bratem. W wyniku tego związku narodziło się troje dzieci, oficjalnie uznawanych za dzieci króla Roberta: Joffrey,Myrcella i Tommen Baratheonowie. Przez 14 lat Cersei była żoną Roberta, wciąż spiskując i knując z zamiarem zdobycia Żelaznego Tronu dla swych dzieci. W końcu udało się jej doprowadzić do śmierci swego męża i uwięzienia jego namiestnika Eddarda Starka, ponieważ znał on prawdziwe pochodzenie dzieci Cersei. Po śmierci Roberta na tron wstąpił najstarszy syn Cersei, Joffrey I, a Cersei została królową regentką. Przez jakiś czas starała się utrzymać zdobytą władzę, jednak z powodu jej nieudolności do Czerwonej Twierdzy, jako nowy królewski namiestnik, przybył jej młodszy brat Tyrion. Od tego czasu oboje rywalizują w strefie wpływów i przejmowania władzy. Ostatecznie po powrocie do stolicy Tywina i bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem, oboje tracą wpływy na rzecz swego ojca. Po Purpurowym Weselu, kiedy po otruciu umiera jej syn, król Joffrey, Cersei oskarża o jego zamordowanie swego brata Tyriona. W skutek procesu karzeł zostaje skazany na śmierć, lecz przed jej wykonaniem ucieka i zabija swojego ojca. Po śmierci Tywina i koronacji nowego króla, Tommena I, Cersei ponownie przejmuje ster rządów w Przystani jako królowa regentka i protektorka królestwa oraz jako nowa pani rodu Lannisterów. Jej rządy nad Siedmioma Królestwa okazują się nieudolne. Cersei usuwa z swej małej rady wszystkich potencjalnych wrogów i wypełnia ją pochlebcami. Popada też w konflikt ze swą rodziną, bratem i stryjem, jest także zażartym wrogiem nowej królowej Margaery Tyrell i rodu Tyrellów. Cersei przez swoje intrygi doprowadziła do powstania Wiary Wojującej i uzbrojenia Wiary Siedmiu. Do tego, obawiając się Margaery, doprowadziła do jej aresztowania pod zarzutem cudzołóstwa, co niemal rozbiło sojusz między Lannisterami a Tyrellami. Niespodziewanie jednak również Cersei została uwięziona przez Wielkiego Septona pod zarzutem podobnych zbrodni. Po jej uwięzieniu władze nad królestwem przejął jej stryj. Cersei, nie widząc innego wyboru odbyła Pokutny Marsz i przyznała się do większości oskarżeń. W zamian za ogolenie głowy i upokorzenie Wiara zgodziła się odprowadzić królową do Czerwonej Twierdzy. Obecnie Cersei oczekuje procesu przed Wiarą oraz próby walki. Cersei jest narratorką w Uczcie dla wron i Tańcu ze smokami. Charakter i wygląd Cersei jest ambitną i przebiegłą osobą. Jej zdaniem jest bystra i politycznie uzdolniona. Nie cierpi, gdy ludzie lekceważą jej, zazwyczaj, niekonsekwentne rozkazy. Jest wciąż wściekła, iż poddani patrzą na nią przez pryzmat płci, nie zauważa jednak, że nie szanują jej poleceń przez to, iż jest nieudolnym przywódcą. Na początku serii, Cersei jest naprawdę przebiegła i wprowadza ogromne polityczne zamieszanie wokół śmierci króla Roberta i wybuchu Wojny Pięciu Królów. W miarę rozwoju powieści, im więcej władzy Cersei zyskuje, tym bardziej okazuje się niekompetentna w posługiwaniu się nią, mimo iż spędziła większość swojego życia na intrygach, by zdobyć takowy prestiż. Jej temperament i duma często prowadzą ją do podejmowania pochopnych decyzji, a ona sama rzadko rozważa konsekwencje swoich działań. Nie ma cierpliwości do nudnych, administracyjnych spraw i coraz bardziej dąży do tego, by nie słuchać pewnych nieprzyjemnych faktów, otaczając się pochlebcami, a nie uczciwymi i kompetentnymi doradcami. Jak na ironię, mimo jej pogardy dla hedonistycznego stylu życia Roberta i jego stanu fizycznego, sama nieświadomie zbliża się do naśladowania jego zwyczajów – pobłażania sobie dobrym jedzeniem, alkoholem i seksem jako rozrywkami odciągającymi od presji przywództwa. Mimo, że dzieli z ojcem filozofię, iż lepiej rządzić jest przez strach niż poprzez miłość, nie ma ona jego zdolności bycia bezwzględną, obiektywnego osądu, ostrożności i pragmatyzmu. Uczucia Cersei wobec ojca są złożone: była na niego zła, że zmusił ją do małżeństwa z Robertem Baratheonem oraz nie przyznał jej władzy i szacunku, na jaki zasługiwała. Z drugiej strony podziwia go i stara się naśladować jego brutalną, polityczną skuteczność. Nienawidzi młodszego brata Tyriona od czasu, gdy ich matka umarła przy jego porodzie. Chociaż była optymistycznie nastawiona do królewskiego małżeństwa z Robertem, szybko zaczęła gardzić nim, jako pijanym głupcem, który wciąż był zakochany w zmarłej Lyannie Stark. Jedyną osobą, jaką Cersei kiedykolwiek kochała, był jej brat bliźniak Jaime, z którym pozostawała w kazirodczym związku od swych nastoletnich lat. Jest on ojcem jej dzieci (wszystkie noszą nazwisko Baratheon). Chroni swoje dzieci zaciekle przed wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy mogą im zaszkodzić, lecz nie zapewnia im rad, ani wskazówek potrzebnych do życia, za to karci, gdy ją zawiodą bądź rozczarują. Cersei jest uderzająco piękną kobietą, która odziedziczyła tradycyjne lannisterskie cechy: blond włosy, błyszczące zielone oczy, jasną cerę i smukłą sylwetkę. Jednakże, upływ czasu i macierzyństwo zaczynają zbierać swoje żniwo na jej ciele, a od Uczty dla Wron zaczęła przybierać na wadze w wyniku nadużywania alkoholu. Podobnie jak wiele innych postaci w serii, od czasu do czasu ma sny, które wydają się prorocze. Historia Wczesne życie de:Cersei Lennister en:Cersei Lannister es:Cersei Lannister fr:Cersei Lannister it:Cersei Lannister lt:Cersei Lannister pt-br:Cersei Lannister ro:Cersei Lannister (carte) ru:Серсея Ланнистер zh:瑟曦·兰尼斯特 Kategoria:Członkowie małej rady Kategoria:Królowe Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Casterly Rock Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Narratorzy Kategoria:Ród Lannister Kategoria:Żywi